A number of portable drive-over conveyors are presently provided by various manufacturers which can be used to unload a dump truck of its particulate material contents, for example aggregate.
These portable drive-over conveyors are particularly suited for use in a manner accommodating only dump trucks with a single discharge whether it be of the end dump or belly dump/bottom dump style, and thus only such use may have been contemplated therefor. As such, dump trucks having multiple discharges (typically of the belly dump style) require more time to unload their contents using the forgoing drive-over conveyors as this unloading process is likely to include one of (i) positioning each discharge one at a time over the portable drive-over conveyor, or (ii) discharging all contents through a single discharge.
Furthermore, such presently available portable drive-over conveyors are particularly suited for use in a manner accommodating only one dump truck at a time for unloading, so a series of dump trucks collectively transporting particulate material are required to be unloaded sequentially of one another thereby significantly increasing the duration of the unloading operation.
It thus may be desirable to have a system for unloading trucks which have multiple discharges, and that may also be suitable for unloading two or more trucks simultaneously. It additionally may be desirable to have an improved drive-over conveyor for unloading trucks that is towable on a paved roadway such as a highway so as to be movable from one location to the next.